I Never Knew
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Meet Kaitlyn, a new female wrestler for the WWF. Basically your typical story, guy meets girl, but just read and find out what happens. Please rr!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know/own any WWF Superstars featured in this story. I only own the ones that I made up.  
  
  
" Well Katie, it's your debut tonight, how do ya feel?" Mickey asked.  
" Mickey, I'm nervous as hell, honestly, look at me, I'm shaking." I complained.  
" Kaitlyn, I was nervous on my debut too but I got over it, come on girl, suck it up!"   
" Yeah, but you didn't debut in a match against Lita!" I groaned.  
" Hon, this is your time to shine; now you get out there and kick some ass!" Mickey said.  
" But I'm a friggin psycho they made me a psycho!" I said.  
" So you have to hit Lita with a chair on your debut, and I see you're already in character, calm the hell down!"  
" Right, right," I said, taking a deep breath. " Maybe I should go meet her before the match."  
" Maybe you should," Mickey agreed. " Come on, I'll help you find her."  
Mickey and I walked from the empty (except us) Women's Lockeroom and went in search of Amy (Lita). Mickey, my best friend who had been wrestling for about a year now knew a lot of the wrestlers and was sporadically introducing me to them. She and Amy knew each other for a little while before Mickey debuted. I was very nervous about meeting Amy for the first time. Mickey told me she was very sweet and a lot of fun to work and hang out with. After a few minutes we finally ran into Amy.  
" Hey Amy." Mickey said casually.  
" Oh hey Mickey, what's up girl?"  
" Nothing much, I just wanted to introduce you to your opponent for tonight," Mickey said. " Amy this is Kaitlyn and Katie this is Amy."  
" Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Amy said.  
" You too."  
" I've heard a lot about you; Mr. McMahon told about us having a great new female athlete to join the company." Amy said.  
" Really?" I asked.  
" Non-stop for a week."  
" Wow," I said. " I'm really sorry if I seem star-struck but I'm really nervous about tonight."  
" Oh it's alright Kaitlyn, I was nervous when I debuted too, but once you get out there and hear those fans and the match starts, you forget about being nervous." Amy said.  
" Thanks for understanding Amy." I said.  
" Oh no problem," Amy said. " Hey Mickey, have you seen Matt or Jeff?"   
" I saw Jeff earlier but I haven't seen Matt all day." Mickey said.  
" Who?" I asked cluelessly.  
" Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz, if ya meet 'em you'll love them, they're a couple of sweethearts." Amy said.  
" Hey Amy, skittlez at 10:00!" Mickey laughed.  
" Oh did I hear my favorite candy?" Jeff joked.  
" Hey Jeff." Amy said.  
" Hey there girls, how goes it?"  
" Pretty good, you?" Mickey said.  
" I'm lookin for Matt." Jeff said.  
" By the way Jeff, this is Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn this is Jeff Hardy." Amy said.  
" Hi, nice to meet you." I said.  
" Nice to meet you too." Jeff said.  
" Hey ya'll what's up?" Another southern voice asked.  
" Hey Matt, where have you been?" Jeff asked.  
" Looking for you and Amy." He said.  
" We've been looking for you." Amy said.  
" Uh hey, sorry to break up this little pow-wow but I think we're forgetting someone." Mickey said.  
" Oh sorry, Matt this is Kaitlyn, the new recruit, and Kaitlyn this is Matt Hardy." Amy said.  
" Hi." I said.  
" Hi." Matt said with a smile.  
" Kaitlyn's the one who gets to bash me with a chair tonight." Amy said.  
" That oughta be fun eh Kaitlyn." Jeff joked.  
" Loads!" I laughed.  
" Hey, RAW is gonna start soon, we better get ready." Mickey said.  
" She's right," I said. " It was nice meeting all of you."   
" You too Kaitlyn, I look forward to our match." Amy said.  
" Me too," I agreed. " See ya'll later."  
" Bye!" The Hardyz said in unison.  
I turned around and waved to them, locking eyes with Matt. I smiled at him and Mickey and I walked back to the lockeroom.  



	2. Chapter 2

" Mickey, Matt's hot!" I gushed.  
" Oh gosh, here you go." Mickey groaned.  
" No really, he's hot," I said. " But he wouldn't like me."  
" Why not, cause you're a badass?"  
" No, cause I'm ugly." I groaned, looking in the mirror.  
" Bullshit," Mickey said. " Kaitlyn Raine Barnes you are NOT ugly. You're so beautiful, how can you say that?"  
I don't know why I kept telling myself I wasn't pretty but I did. I guess you could call me pretty, I've got long auburn hair, blue eyes that often change to green. I'm about 5'6" and I have 3 tattoos; one on my lower back that says 'No Fear', a permanent ring of flowers around my right thumb and 'cherished' on my left shoulder. I'd have to say that I always kept in shape or tried to anyway. I've wrestled on the independent circuit for about 6 or 7 years and was finally discovered by the World Wrestling Federation 2 months ago. Now look at where I am, I'm about to debut on RAW IS WAR for the WWF. To say the least, I'm pumped!  
" Raine, 5 minutes!" Came a voice from outside the door.  
I really like my alias, Raine. It's my middle name and I've been using it since I started wrestling.  
" Okay Katie, ya ready?" Mickey asked.  
" As I'll ever be." I said, walking out the door.  
" Good luck!" Mickey called.  
As I walked down the hall, I prayed silently that I wouldn't mess up my aerial tricks and I'd hit all my spots. I met Amy behind the curtain and we exchanged good luck hugs. Lita's music hit and she walked out the curtain.  
" Now, making her way to the ring, Lita!"  
I jumped nervously from foot to foot before my music began; my entrance music, " Last Resort" by Papa Roach blared through the arena and I stepped out of the curtain.  
" And now, making her way to the ring...Raine!"  
I was so nervous but refused to let it show. I was scripted to be a nutcase, and I thought I played the part quite well. I climbed into the ring and stood face to face with Lita. I was a rookie and they started me off with one of the best females in the Federation. The match began a bit slow but we got it together. We both hit each other with an amazing arsenal of aerial maneuvers, including many, many hurrincanranas. I finally got Lita down on the mat and went for my finisher, the 450 splash or the ' Downpour', yeah the name is really stupid but it's an effective move. As surprising as it was to me, I nailed the move and got the win.  
" And here is your winner, Raine!"  
I was told only seconds before I entered ringside to forget the chair shot and I retreated to the back. I was immediately greeted by my new friends with hugs and pats on the back.  
" That was an awesome match!" Amy exclaimed, giving me a hug.  
" You ain't kidding, that was great!" I agreed.  
" Ya know something, I'm offended, I thought I was the only one who could do the 450!" Jeff joked.  
" Watch out Rainbow Boy, you're not the only one who can do that crazy stuff." I laughed.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, ya did a great job out there tonight." Matt said.  
" Thanks Matt." I said, smiling at him.  
  
--Later--  
  
I got to share a hotel room with Amy that night cause Mickey volunteered to room with Trish and Amy wanted a roommate.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, do ya mind if Matt and Jeff come over for a while, maybe watch a movie or something?" Amy asked, covering the phone.  
" No, not at all, they're welcome to come." I said.  
" Kaitlyn, you rule," Amy said. " Come on over guys, Kaitlyn's cool with it... okay... see ya in a few... bye."  
" They coming?" I asked as Amy hung up the phone.  
" Yup, they'll be there soon," She said. " By the way, Mickey told me that you are a bit smitten with Matt."  
" I am not, I told her I thought he was hot, that's it!" I objected.  
" So maybe she twisted your words a bit, but you know that her and Jeff got a thing going on right?" Amy said.  
" Vaguely, she told me they went out a couple of times but that's all I heard." I said.  
" I don't believe she didn't tell you, her and Jeff have been dating for 3 weeks!"  
" That's it, match SmackDown! Mickey and me!" I joked.  
  
--Knock On Door--  
  
" That'd be the Hardyz." Amy said, opening the door.  
" Hey Amy." One of them said.  
" Hey guys, come on in."  
"Hey Kaitlyn." Matt said.  
" Hi." I said.  
" So what are we watching?" Jeff asked.  
" Whatever's on that's worth watching." I said.  
" Let's find out what's on then." Amy said.  
I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. to the channel where the movies that the hotel would be playing for that night.  
" Titanic!" Jeff exclaimed.  
" NO!" Amy, Matt, and I said.  
" Aw, why not?" Jeff asked.  
" Simply put, that movie sucks." I said.  
" You're a sassy one aren't you?" Matt joked.  
" No, I'm a badass." I joked, winking at Matt.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, these movies all suck." Amy said.  
" Screw the movie then." Jeff said.  
" I think these two wanna know some more about you Miss Kaitlyn." Amy joked.  
" No, they don't wanna know anything about me." I said.  
" Sure we do." Matt said.  
" Whatever." I said, turning off the T.V.  
" Tell us about yourself Kaitlyn." Jeff said.  
" What do ya wanna know?" I asked.  
" Everything Chica, spill!" Amy exclaimed.  
" Alright, um...my full name is Kaitlyn Raine Barnes, I'm originally from San Diego California, uh...I'm 25 and I now live in Raleigh North Carolina." I started off.  
" You live in Raleigh?" Matt asked.  
" Yup, I moved there a few years ago when I started in the Indys." I said.  
" That's cool." Jeff said.  
" Lemme see, I wrestled on the independent circuit for about 6 years and 2 months ago I was approached by the WWF," I said. " A few of my favorite things about myself are my 3 tats."  
" Where are they?" Matt asked.  
" One's right here on my thumb, it's a ring of flowers, and there's one on my left shoulder that says 'cherished'," I explained, turning around to show them my last tattoo. " And my last one is right here, and it says 'No Fear.' "  
" No Fear, I like that." Matt said.  
" Thanks, I got it when I started in the Indys." I said.  
" You were in the Indys?" Amy asked.  
" Yeah, for 6 years."  
" That's cool, so you must have a whole lot of wrestling experience huh?" Matt asked.  
" Yeah, and a lot of bruises for proof!" I joked. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
" Kaitlyn wake up!" Amy called.  
" Give me five minutes Amy leave me alone!" I groaned, rolling over.  
" Uh-uh Chica, get up, we got a plane to catch!" Amy said, dumping me out of bed.  
" Alright damn lemme wake up." I grumbled, walking to the bathroom.  
I trudged into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I turned the shower on and took a quick shower. I dried myself off and walked back into the room, wrapped in a towel.  
" You're not a morning person are you?" Amy asked.  
" Hell no."  
" Me either, but you'll get used to it."  
" Whatever." I groaned, walking back into the bathroom with my clothes.  
I went back inside and changed my clothes. I put on my white 'Rebel' tank top and my somewhat tight (which I hated) red leather pants with my 3in. heel boots. I walked back into the room and stuffed my dirty clothes in my bag.  
" Check you out Miss Katie!" Mickey said.  
" Hey girl, sup?" I said.  
" Nothing much, " Mickey said. " Hey Amy, check out Kaitlyn!"  
" You go girl, you look awesome!"  
" Thank you, thank you." I joked.  
" Hey Katie, wait till Matt gets a look at you!" Mickey teased.  
" SHUT UP MICKEY!"  
" Aw come on Kaitlyn, you two flirted like crazy last night, and you know it!" Amy said.  
" Shut up you two, I don't like Matt like that alright!" I exclaimed.  
" Sure, you're the on that said, AND I QUOTE ' Mickey, Matt's hot!' " She said.  
" So, I said he's hot, that doesn't mean anything." I complained.  
" Kaitlyn, if you and Matt sat any closer last night you'd have been in his lap half the time," Amy said. " AND I noticed Matt LOOKING at you, if ya know what I mean."   
" Shut up!"  
  
--Knock On Door--  
  
" Hey guys." Amy said, opening the door.  
" Hey Amy... ladies, what's up?" Matt said.  
" Hey Matt, hey Jeff." I said.  
" Hey guys." Mickey said.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, I like your shirt." Jeff commented.  
" Thanks," I said. " Describes me just right, don'tcha think?"  
" Perfect."  
" So how are we gonna do this ride thing, who's going with who?" Amy asked.  
" Mickey and me are gonna ride together of course, and you Amy, Trish, and Stacy and then Kaitlyn and Matt." Jeff said.  
" Cool, that works." Amy said.  
" How about you two, is it cool with ya'll?" Matt asked.  
" Works for me." Mickey said.  
" I got no complaint." I said.  
" Alright, cool." Jeff said.  
  
--Later--  
  
I talked a lot with Matt on the way to the airport. We found quite a bit to talk about. Matt's a very interesting person, he's a total goofball, and a sweetie at the same time. Maybe Amy and Mickey are right and I do have a thing for Matt, after all, Mickey is like my older sister, she can sorta tell these kinda things. I must admit, Matt is VERY attractive, like I told Mickey, he's HOT!  
" Hey Kaitlyn, looks like we're seat mates for this plane ride." Matt said.  
" Good, I have someone to talk to." I said smiling.  
" What haven't we talked about?" Matt asked, sitting down.  
" The fact that you don't have to call me Kaitlyn all the time, you can call me Katie." I said.  
" Alright Miss Katie," Matt said. "...Well I don't really have a nickname for you to call me."  
" That otay, you're special, you don't need a nickname." I giggled.  
" But then I feel left out, I want one." Matt joked.  
" Okay then you can be... hmm... uh...Matty Bear!" I laughed.  
" Not in public." Matt joked.  
" Yeah okay, that's my special name for you." I giggled.  
" You're such a flirt Katie."  
" Thank you."  
" You crave attention, don't you?" Matt asked, pointing at my pants.  
" Yes I do crave attention, and you give it to me dammit!"  
" Maybe I should stop then." Matt teased.  
" No, that's alright, I get positive attention from you, good vibes that sorta thing." I said.  
" Are you sure?" Matt joked.  
" No Matt, it's purely sexual." I teased.  
" I don't have a problem with that coming from a beautiful girl like you."  
" Please spare me the beautiful girl thing, I'm so far from beautiful." I said.  
" Kaitlyn come on, you're sexy, you're beautiful, I can't let you put yourself down like that." Matt said.  
" You think I'm sexy?" I asked.  
" Very." Matt said honestly.  
" Liar."  
" I'm not lying, I'm serious." Matt said.  
I looked at Matt, his eyes were totally serious. He really thought of me as a sexy girl.  
" Honestly?" I asked.  
" Totally." Matt said.  
" Matt, you're so sweet." I said.  
" I'm just telling you the truth Katie."  
" I can't believe you actually thing I'm pretty." I said.  
" Correction, I think you're extremely beautiful," Matt said. " And why can't you believe it?"  
" Cause, I never really thought of myself as beautiful or pretty." I confessed.  
" Why not?" Matt asked.  
" I don't know, I just never really saw myself as a pretty girl. I don't know why, I'm just kinda too much of a 'badass' to be pretty." I said.  
" What do ya mean?"  
" I mean, I like motorcycles, and extreme sports, I was a tomboy and I guess I've never thought of myself as pretty."  
" Well you should cause you are." Matt said.  
" Aw Matt, you're so sweet." I said.  
" It's my nature."  



	4. Chapter 4

" Welcome to WWF New York Kaitlyn." Amy said.  
" Man, this place is huge." I marveled.  
" It's amazing ain't it?" Matt asked.  
" Yeah," I said. " I've never been here before, but I have been to New York."  
" They're interviewing you today for RAW Magazine Kaitlyn." Mickey said.  
" Yeah, I know and I'm nervous." I said.  
" Don't be, just answer the questions and you'll be fine." Jeff said.  
" I hope so." I said.  
" You'll do fine." Matt encouraged.  
" Thanks."  
Mickey, Jeff, Amy, Matt and I sat down at a table and talked for a while until the reporter arrived. I was really nervous about talking to the reporter for the first time but I had to get over it and do the interview.  
" Excuse me, I'm so sorry to bother you but are you Kaitlyn Barnes?" Asked a voice, tapping my shoulder.  
" Yes I am." I said, standing up.  
" Hi Katie."  
" Nicky?"  
" Hey, long time no see."  
" Oh my gosh, how are you Nicky?" I exclaimed, hugging her.  
" I'm good, how about you?" She said.  
" I'm good," I said. " What are you doing here?"  
" I'm the reporter for the Magazine." Nicky said.  
" Get out, you're kidding!"  
" Nope."  
" Oh my gosh, that totally rules!"  
" So, ya wanna get started?"  
" Sure," I said. " Be back guys."  
" Good luck Kaitlyn!" Mickey called.  
Nicky and I walked to another table toward the back of the establishment and began the interview, which would appear in the magazine something like this  
What comes to mind when you hear the word 'rain?' Besides what falls from the sky. In the World Wrestling Federation the name Raine brings question to mind. Who or what is Raine? Raine is the newest up and coming female star in the World Wrestling Federation. RAW Magazine recently got a chance to sit down with her and got a little info on her;  
RAW magazine: " Raine, thank you for sitting down with us."  
Raine: " No problem, it's my pleasure."  
RAW magazine: " We're sure that the world saw your amazing debut on RAW IS WAR last Monday night, how did you feel about that match?"  
Raine: " To be perfectly honest, I was really nervous. Wrestling with Lita isn't easy."  
RAW magazine: " How do you feel about having such a big debut?"  
Raine: " Right now, I feel great about it cause it went so well, but before the match, like I said, I was really nervous."  
RAW magazine: " We saw the amazing onslaught of aerial maneuvers that you performed, would you call yourself a high-flyer?"  
Raine: " Um...yeah, I guess I would call myself a high-flyer. When I was training I would always try and go for the upper turnbuckle moves instead of grappling."  
RAW magazine: " Do you prefer aerial to grappling?"  
Raine: " Yes I do, I like challenges and to me the aerial spots are a big challenge especially for females, and that's one of the reasons that I have so much respect for Lita, she really inspires me with what she can do."  
RAW magazine: " Besides Lita, who else inspires you?"  
Raine: " Chyna definitely. She's so strong and powerful and can hold her own against the guys in the ring."  
RAW magazine: " What are some goals that you have for yourself here in the WWF?"  
Raine: " Not to hurt myself badly [laughs]. Actually just to do my best to make a name for myself. Keep up with the aerial spots and maybe win the Women's title sometime."  
RAW magazine: " Being a high-flyer, does that give you any aspirations to work with the Hardy Boyz and Lita?"  
Raine: " I'd love to work with the three of them, I've seen the Hardy Boyz in action and they're a great team and having wrestled Lita, well it's just great to know I'm not the only high-flyin female [laughs]. I think that working with the Hardy Boyz and Lita would give me an experience that I could look back on and say 'I really enjoyed that' and I definitely think we could show you guys some insane stuff with 4 high-flyers."  
RAW magazine: " Is there anyone else you want to work with?"  
Raine: " Chris Jericho, I think he's a great athlete, he's a funny guy and very charismatic. And maybe even Triple H, he's a great competitor, I think working with 'The Game' would be an experience I'd never forget."  
RAW magazine: " Would you go for inter-gender matches or would you want to keep it same gender matches?"  
Raine: " I would definitely want to try inter-gender matches, as long as I don't get my ass kicked too badly [laughs]. But really I would because I want to show that I'm not just a girl, I can hold my own without help and I'm just as strong as the guys are."  
RAW magazine: " Well Raine, thank you for sitting down with us, congratulations on your debut and we can't wait to see what you have in store for us when we see you in action again."  
Raine: " Thank you so much for having me. I'll definitely surprise you next time."  
" Thanks for doing the interview Kaitlyn." Nicky said.  
" It's no problem Nick I had fun." I said.  
" I gotta go Kaitlyn; I'll see ya later."  
" Bye Nicky."  
" Bye."  
I walked back to the table that I was sitting at with Mickey, Jeff, Amy, and Matt.  
" All done?" Matt asked.  
" Yup." I replied.  
" How'd it go?" Mickey asked.  
" Great, it was really easy." I said.  
" Told ya." Jeff teased.  
I stuck my tongue out at Jeff and sat down next to Matt. We talked for a while and decided to head back to the hotel. I was sharing a room with Mickey and she had decided to go visit Jeff and Matt came to hang out with me.  
" So Kaitlyn, what's up?" Matt asked.  
" Ah, nothing much, how about you?" I said.  
" Nothing, but I was getting out of that room if it killed me." Matt joked.  
" That reminds me, I might have to hurt Mickey." I said.  
" Why?" Matt asked.  
" Cause Mickey didn't tell me, Amy did. It's a girl thing Matt."  
" Oh, I see."  
" Ah, I'm bored!" I groaned, flopping back on the bed.  
" Aw, poor thing." Matt said, lying next to me.  
" I love it when you come to keep me company though." I said, rolling over and laying my head on Matt's chest.  
" I should come more often then." Matt said, wrapping his arm around me.  
" I think so too," I agreed. " Will you stay with me, Matty Bear?"  
" I'm glad we're not in public." Matt joked.  
" You said it was okay." I retorted.  
" That's right, I did."  
" Now, will you stay with me?"  
" Only if Mickey doesn't come back anytime soon." Matt said.  
" Don't count on it, she's with Jeff."  
" I'll stay then." Matt agreed.  
" Good, cause I love being with you Matt."  
" Likewise," Matt said. " By the way Katie, we're off tomorrow so around 7:00 maybe, do ya wanna go out somewhere?"  
" Like on a date?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.  
" Yeah." Matt answered.  
" I'd love to Matt." I said smiling.  
" Really?"  
" Yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you Matty."  



	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and realized that Mickey didn't come back because Matt was asleep next to me. I looked over at him and smiled, he looked so peaceful, Matt's such a beautiful person. He's sweet and caring and he knows how to listen. I always thought Matt was an attractive man but now I'm beginning to believe Mickey and Amy when they say that I might like Matt a little more than I was willing to let myself admit. As peaceful as Matt looked I could only imagine how uncomfortable he was, sleeping in his jeans, he didn't want to take them off because he didn't want me to 'get the wrong idea.' I told him it didn't matter but he protested against me and slept in them anyway. I laid there for a while; admiring Matt's gorgeous facial features, just watching him, sleeping quietly. I laid my head on his chest and felt his hand run over my hair.  
" Morning sexy girl." He said.  
" Morning," I said, rubbing his chest. " Did you sleep well?"  
" I slept next to you, how couldn't I sleep well." Matt said.  
" You're sweet."  
" Can I ask you a question?"  
" Sure."  
" How do you see me?" Matt asked.  
" As a person?"  
" Yeah."  
" I see you as a very sweet, caring, cute guy that knows what to say and when to say it and how to listen and treats me good and is definitely a potential boyfriend to me." I said.  
" Now who's the sweet one?"  
" How do YOU see ME?" I asked.  
" I see you as a very confident, talented, beautiful, intelligent, kind, sexy badass kinda girl." Matt said.  
" Really?" I asked.  
" Yup." Matt said.  
" Do you see me as a potential girlfriend?"  
" Yes."  
" Do you think?"  
" Do you want to?"  
" Only if you do Matt." I said.  
" Do you want to be my girlfriend Kaitlyn?" Matt asked.  
" Yes." I answered.  
" Great." Matt said happily, giving me a kiss.  
  
--Later--  
  
After our date Matt and I came back to the hotel. Matt dropped me off at my room.  
" I had a great time Matt." I said.  
" Me too," Matt said. " I'll see you tomorrow."  
" Okay Matty."   
" Sleep well Katie."  
" You too Matty Bear." I said, kissing him on the lips lightly.  
" Good night." Matt said, returning my kiss.  
" Good night."  
Matt kissed me again and turned to walk down the hallway. I watched him walk a little way and went into my room.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, where have you been?" Mickey asked.  
" With Matt." I said dreamily, sitting on my bed.  
" On a date?"  
" Uh-huh."  
" Are you two...?"  
" Are we what?" I interrupted, snapping back to reality.  
" Are you two a couple?" Mickey asked anxiously.  
" Maybe." I giggled mischievously.  
" You are!" Mickey exclaimed squealing.  
" Like you and Jeff." I said accusingly.  
" I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," Mickey said. " But who did?"  
" Amy."  
" I'm sorry Katie."  
" It's alright."  
" So, now you have a beau, I thought you didn't like Matt that way." Mickey said.  
" Well I guess I do."  
" What made you change your mind?" Mickey asked.  
" That night when you stayed with Jeff and Matt stayed here..."  
" Wait, he stayed here?"  
" Yes you ditz."  
" So you got to see a little more of Mr. Matthew Hardy sooner than you expected huh?"  
" NO, he slept in his clothes dammit, I said he could take 'em off in a NON-SEXUAL way but he didn't want to!" I said.  
" Oh." Mickey said sheepishly.  
" Anyway, Matt and I just laid here, talking about nothing, and he asked me to go on a date with him and I said yes," I said. " And we would up falling asleep together and when we woke up the next morning we talked some more and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes again."  
" You two look like you'd make a cute couple." Mickey said.  
" Thanks."  
  
--Knock On Door--  
  
" Hey Amy." I said, opening the door.  
" Hey, Mickey asked me to come over, cool?"  
" Yeah sure, come on in." I said.  
" What are you all dolled up for Kaitlyn?" Amy asked, sitting in a chair.  
" Katie went on a date!" Mickey squealed.  
" Thanks Mickey." I said.  
" With who?" Amy asked excitedly.  
" Matt." I said smiling.  
" Tell her the OTHER news Kaitlyn." Mickey urged.  
" Matt asked me to be his girlfriend." I said.  
" What'd you say?" Amy asked.  
" Yes."   
" For real?" Amy asked.  
" Yup."  
" But wait, I thought..."  
" Amy I know, you thought I didn't like Matt that way, Mickey said the same thing but I do, Matt's a sweet guy." I said.  
" Good for you Kaitlyn, that's cool." Amy said.  
" Thanks Amy."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

" I say that's the last time we let Jeff drive." I complained.  
" Why?" He pouted.  
" Cause you drive like a maniac!" Amy said.  
" And got lost twice." Mickey added.  
" I DID NOT!" Jeff whined.  
" Okay drop it, we got here right." I said.  
" Right." Jeff said.  
" I told ya you should have rode with me," Matt whispered to me, putting his arm around me. " It was lonely without you."  
" Aw, you're so sugary sweet." I cooed.  
" What's going on here with you two?" Jeff asked.  
" What's it look like little bro?" Matt asked.  
" Unless my eyes are telling me wrong, it LOOKS like my big brother has a girlfriend."  
" You're not as dumb as you look Jeff." I teased.  
" Thanks." He said sarcastically.  
" You're welcome." I joked.  
" I wonder what the script for today looks like." Mickey said as we entered the arena.  
" I hope I get to see some action is all I have to say." I said.  
" Me too!" Amy agreed.  
" Ya know something guys, I still feel weird around here, I barely know anyone." I said.  
" You'll meet people Kaitlyn, don't worry." Matt said.  
" Yeah you will, but for now, you still got us." Mickey said.  
" True." I agreed, laying my head on Matt's shoulder.  
" You two are such a cute couple." Amy said.  
" Thanks." I said.  
  
--Later--  
  
" OH MY GOD!" I screamed.  
" Uh-oh, she found her wardrobe." Mickey said to Amy.  
" What's she wearing?" Amy asked.  
" Just wait, you'll see."   
I stomped out of the bathroom and showed Amy and Mickey what I had to wrestle in that night.  
" How did I get stuck with the hoochie outfit?" I groaned.  
" I dunno Katie, maybe they think it looks good on ya." Mickey laughed.  
" It's not funny, if these damn shorts were any shorter all I'd be wearing is my thong!"  
" Is that all you're bitchin about?" Amy asked.  
" No, and this shirt pisses me off too, I mean I don't mind showing a little but this is ridiculous."   
  
--Knock on door--  
  
" Come in!" Amy yelled.  
" Amy, I just wanted to let ya know we got a match coming up." Jeff said.  
" That's right, we do."   
" Hey, who's that?" Jeff asked.  
" Kaitlyn." Mickey laughed.  
" Oh hey, I didn't recognize ya." Jeff said.  
" I am highly pissed off about this crap I have to wear." I said.  
" Why?"  
" Cause I look like a ho, and if I'm correct, the ho train is permanently derailed!"  
" You're lying, you don't even compare to them." Jeff said.  
" Compare to who?" Matt asked from behind Jeff.  
" Kaitlyn says that her outfit makes her look like a ho, and Jeff said that she doesn't compare to them." Mickey said.  
" Yeah, cause she can wear regular clothes on an everyday basis." Jeff said.  
" You don't look like a ho okay Kaitlyn." Matt said.  
" How do I know you're not just saying that?"  
" Kaitlyn come on, you don't look like a ho."  
" But they gave me a damn hoochie outfit!"  
" She'll never learn." Mickey groaned.  
" No, I'm just gonna be pissed off!" I said.  
" Who are you wrestling tonight Katie?" Matt asked, sitting next to me.  
" Ivory." I said.  
" That's probably why they got you wearing that outfit, to piss off the RTC." Amy said reasonably.  
" I hope so, cause I don't like this stuff." I said.  
" What's your angle for tonight?" Matt asked.  
" I wrestle Ivory, at the end of the match I go for the 450 and Steven Richards launches me off the top rope while Ivory distracts the ref somehow and then she gets the win." I said.  
" That sucks." Matt said.  
" And missing the 450 hurts like a bitch." Jeff said, wrapping his arms around Mickey.  
" I know, I've done it before," I groaned. " And after a while, I become a valet for eww... Edge and Christian."  
" Now THAT sucks!" Jeff said.  
" Aren't you so lucky." Matt said.  
" I should have loads of fun valeting for those two." I groaned.  
" Don't worry Kaitlyn, it can't possibly last long." Amy said.  
" I hope not." I said.  
" Don't worry about it now Kaitlyn, worry about tonight." Matt said.  
  
--Later--  
  
" And now, making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Steven Richards, Right To Censor member, Ivory!"  
I watched in the back as the RTC gave their boring speech, in which Ivory instituted an open challenge to any female in the back who thought they were tough enough to take her on and that was my cue.  
  
'Loosing my sight , loosing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Loosing my sight, loosing my mind wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Nothing's alright, nothing is fine I'm running and I'm crying...I'm crying...I'm crying... I'm crying...I can't go on...living...this way....'  
  
Papa Roach blasted through the arena and I step through the curtain, hoochie outfit and all.  
" Hey Ivory, you want someone tough enough, well here's your opponent!"  
I dropped the mic and ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring. I started my attack on Ivory with a spear and punches which I learned from Amy. The match went on as planned (I got to clock Steven a few times) and then comes the grand finale. I go to the top for the 450 and the ref is checking on Ivory. Steven Richards comes up behind me and shoves me off the top, Ivory moves just in time. I lay there in pain and Ivory covers me for the 1-2-3. Ivory and Steven leave in their usual RTC cheating triumph, I regain myself and retreat to the back.  
" Hey Kaitlyn great job out there, are you okay, that looked a little painful." Matt said.  
" Yeah, I'm okay, it's nothing I haven't experienced before." I answered.  
" Alright," Matt said. " I gotta go cause me, Jeff and Amy got a match next."  
" Good luck, and don't hurt yourself." I said, giving Matt a kiss.  
" I won't."  
I walked down to the hall and back into the lockeroom with Amy and Mickey.  
" Hey, ya looked great out there chica!" Amy said.  
" Thanks," I said. " Aren't you supposed to go with Matt and Jeff?"   
" Oh shit, yes I am, thanks for reminding me." Amy said, dashing out of the room.  
  
--Later--  
  
" Mickey, are you going to see Jeff?" I asked.  
" Yeah!" She called from the bathroom.  
" Send Matt in your place okay!"  
" Sure thing," Mickey said, stepping into the room. " I'm leaving, I'll make sure to let Matt know you want him."  
" Thanks Mickey." I said.  
Mickey left and a few minutes after she did, Matt knocked on the door. I got up and let him in.  
" Hey Kaitlyn." He said.  
" Hey Matty." I said, sitting on the bed.  
" What's up sweetie?" Matt asked, sitting next to me and giving me a kiss.  
" Nothing much." I said.  
" Sounds a little boring Katie." Matt remarked.  
" Don't you think I know that." I said, sitting on my knees behind him and starting to rub his shoulders.  
" That's nice of you." Matt said.  
" I guess I'm a nice person." I said.  
" Is there anything you want to do?" Matt asked.  
" Be with you."  
" Aren't you an angel."  
" An angel from hell!" I laughed.  
" You're my angel from hell." Matt said, smiling back at me.  
" Aw, you're so sweet."  
" You say that all the time."  
" Cause I mean it."  



	7. Chapter 7

' Mickey didn't come back again.' I thought to myself.  
I came to the conclusion that Mickey should just share a damn room with Jeff, you rarely see those two apart. Then again, I'm kinda glad she didn't come back, after the time Matt and I had last night. We had a lot of fun. I looked around as well as I could, seeing as I was still wrapped in Matt's arms. I looked at the clothes strewn about on the floor from last night and my escapade with Matt. I sighed happily and laid my head on Matt's chest. Feeling uncomfortable in that position, I scooted up to match head level with Matt, I kissed him on the chin and snuggled closer to him. I felt Matt squeeze my shoulder and knew he was awake.  
" Morning Kaitlyn." Matt said.  
" Morning."  
" I had fun last night, how about you?"  
" Mmm, I had a great time," I said. " It should happen more often."  
" Maybe."  
" I hope so."  
" I love you Kaitlyn."  
" I love you too Matt."  
" What time is it?" Matt asked.  
" Almost 12." I said, looking at the clock.  
" Ugh, time to get up." Matt groaned.  
" Why?"  
" Cause, we have to get on a plane at 1:00."  
" Ah man, I don't wanna get up." I groaned.  
" I don't either, but we're going to North Carolina." Matt said.  
" Yay, I get to sleep in my bed," I cheered. " Wanna sleep with me?"  
" Sure."  
I smiled at Matt and kissed him on the cheek. I sat up and stretched my arms, then got up and headed for the bathroom.  
" I need a shower."  
" I thought you didn't wanna get up." Matt said, pulling me back into the bed.  
" I don't but you said we had a flight to catch at 1:00 and it's 12:00 now." I said.  
" We still have a little while right?" Matt said, rubbing my chest.  
" As good as this feels...no." I said.  
" Feels good huh?" Matt said, continuing.  
" Yes, it fells very good." I moaned.  
" You gonna lay with me for a while?"   
" No." I said, getting up.  
" Damn, I thought that would work." Matt said.  
" Sorry babe, it felt good and all but you're gonna have to do something else than cop a few feels on my boobs for me to stay right now." I said, giving Matt a kiss.  
" You drive a hard bargain baby girl."  
" Shut up, get your naked ass out of this bed and come take a shower with me." I said, pulling Matt up.  
I had finished my shower before Matt and gotten out. I heard stirring in the bedroom and poked my head out the bathroom door.  
" Mickey?"  
" Yeah," She said. " I see you're not alone."  
" Yeah, he's here."  
" Yeah, he's in there and his stuff's out here." Mickey complained, throwing Matt's boxers at me.  
" Now you can say you've touched his and Jeff's." I joked.  
" EWW!" Mickey screeched.  
" Your fault, you touched 'em." I said laughing.  
" You did too."  
" Yeah and I wanted to!" I said proudly.  
" Eww, disgusting." Mickey groaned.  
" Just goes to show how much I love my man."  
" Who ya talking to Katie?" Matt asked.  
" Mickey." I answered.  
" Hi Mickey!" Matt called.  
" EWW!" She screamed in response.  
" What's her problem?" Matt asked.  
" She touched your boxers." I whispered.  
" Oh, she finds that 'eww?'" Matt joked.  
" Only after she touched Jeff's." I said laughing.  
" Shut up Kaitlyn!" Mickey called.  
" What do you want anyway Mick?" I asked.  
" Flight leaves in a half-hour."  
" It's that late already, damn."  
" Well I guess you can't keep track of time with you two in here fooling around." Mickey said.  
" Hey, I take offense to that, we weren't fooling around." Matt objected.  
" Look MATT, your brother brought your stuff, but he left before he caught sight of anything gross," Mickey said. " I've got my stuff so I'm gone, see ya'll."  
I heard Mickey shut the door and I returned my attention to Matt. I let him dry me off (just to make him happy) and then went and got dressed. I picked out a baggy pair of dark blue jeans and a tight baby blue shirt that said 'Angel' on it. I got dressed and searched for my shoes. I could smell Matt's cologne that he was wearing, Coolwater it smelled really nice. Matt walked up behind me and sprayed some on the back of my neck, making me jump. I turned around and saw Matt standing there laughing at me with the bottle of Coolwater in his hand. I playfully slapped him across the chest and tried rubbing the cologne off the back of my neck.  
" Aw, come on sweetie, I was only joking." Matt said, kissing me on the cheek.  
" I know, but I wear perfume, not cologne." I complained.  
  
--Later--  
  
We had finally boarded the plane for North Carolina and unfortunately I didn't get seated with Matt but got seated with Trish, which wasn't horrible cause Trish is really sweet but the girl talks too much. I ended up tuning her out by listening to Limp Bizkit. Eventually I fell asleep and woke up only minutes before the flight landed.  
  
" You wanna f^ck me like an animal. You like to burn me on the inside. You like to think that I'm a perfect drug. Just know that nothing you do will bring you closer to me."  
  
The song " Hot Dog" by Limp Bizkit was the first thing I heard when I felt someone shake me out of my slumber.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, wake up, we're almost there." Trish said thoughtfully.  
" Oh, thanks Trish." I said with a yawn.  
" No problem."  
I sat in my seat, switching the song on my C.D. player to "Rollin'", which is my favorite song, and I found myself singing along mentally.  
  
" Move in, now move out, hands up now hands down, back up, back up. Tell me what you're gonna do now. Breathe in now breathe out. Hands up, now hands up tell me what you're gonna do now. Keep Rollin', Rollin', Rollin', Rollin.'"  
  
I was singing to myself, nodding my head to the song. Trish tapped me on the shoulder and told me that I was singing out loud, not loudly but so that she could hear it. I apologized and blushed severely. Trish said it was alright and told me of her inadvertent karaoke experience. We both laughed at the story, which was really quite amusing, imagining Trish sitting with Andrew (Test) on a plane and suddenly break out in " Bye, Bye, Bye" by *Nsync. Our flight finally landed and Trish and I got off the plane, laughing our asses off and singing *Nsync.  
" 'It ain't no lie, baby Bye, Bye, Bye!'" Trish and I sang as we went to claim our luggage. Matt and Jeff walked up behind up and we were still laughing hysterically.  
" What's so funny?" Jeff asked.  
" Bye, Bye, Bye!" We laughed.  
" Okay whatever." Matt said, finding his bag.  
" Well, there's Andrew, I gotta go, it was fun talking with you Kaitlyn I'll see you later." Trish said.  
" Bye Trish." I said as she walked away.  
  
--Later--  
  
" I'm glad you decided to come to my house Matt." I said.  
" I wanted to come Katie, I love you." Matt said.  
" I love too Baby." I said lying my head on Matt's shoulder.  
" So, what's on the agenda for today little one?" Matt asked.  
" Anything, after all, we've got this whole huge house to ourselves." I said.  
" Let's just hang out, maybe watch a movie, whatever." Matt suggested.  
" Okay, that's fine with me."   
" So, what first, we're already had dinner?"  
" Let's go for a ride instead, I wanna show you my motorcycle." I said.  
" You've got a motorcycle?" Matt asked.  
" Yup, I got it a little over a year ago and I love riding it."   
" No wonder you call yourself a badass." Matt said.  
" Come on Matty." I urged him.  
" I don't really want to." Matt said.  
" That's okay Matt." I said.  
" Really, ya sure?"   
" Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy anyway." I said.  
" Maybe tomorrow." Matt said.  
" Yeah, that'll work, I just wanna sleep right now." I said.  
" Alright, let's get you to bed then." Matt said.  
" Okay."  
Matt and I went upstairs to my room and I got dressed for bed as Matt went and used the bathroom. I changed my clothes and sat on my bed and played with my cat.  
" I didn't know you had any pets." Matt said.  
" This is my one and only, this is Fidget." I said.  
" Fidget?" Matt asked.  
" Yup, I named her Fidget cause when I got her she was the only one rolling around and playing with her paws and I liked her, she's got a lotta energy." I said.  
" That's cute."  
" I'm going to sleep." I said.  
I put Fidget down and got into bed. Matt laid down next to me and turned out the light. I kissed him and fell asleep.  



	8. Chapter 8

" Kaitlyn, the writers and I decided to take you out of the valet for Edge and Christian storyline and place you in a feud with Lita." Mr. McMahon informed me.  
" With Lita?" I asked cautiously.  
" Yes, is that alright with you?"  
" Oh yes, go ahead." I said quickly.  
" There will be a promo of you talking to Lita, very innocently until you accidentally say something that doesn't make her too happy, maybe comment about her style or something, the two of you can figure that out," Mr. McMahon started. " Then you apologize, playing the innocent part, the promo cuts and later on another promo is shot of the two of you fighting and then Lita makes a challenge to you for tonight, got that?"  
"Got it all."  
" I think this will be a feud to remember." Mr. McMahon said.  
" Probably."  
I walked out of Mr. McMahon's office and went in search of Amy.  
" Amy!" I called, seeing her walking from a soda machine.  
" Kaitlyn hey, what's up"?  
" Have you met with Mr. McMahon yet?" I asked.  
" Yeah, we gotta feud." Amy said.  
" Whatdaya want me to say to piss ya off?"  
" Call me a mediocre high-flyer, or aerial artist to make it sound professional." Amy said.  
" Really, you want me to say that?" I asked.  
" Yeah, I got no problem with it."  
" Okay, then I'll apologize and say something like oh, I've only wrestled you once, and I shouldn't have said that." I said.  
" Okay and the next time we really don't have to say anything cause we'll be' fighting'." Amy said.  
" Okay, and then you like challenge me to a match tonight." I said.  
" Sounds like a plan Kaitlyn." Amy said.  
" Alright, let's not kill each other with those hurrincanranas." I joked.  
" Hey girls." Jeff said from behind us.  
" Hey Jeff." I said.  
" Hey there skittles." Amy said.  
" I assume ya'll heard the news." Jeff said.  
" Yup, Amy and I get to kick each other's asses." I joked.  
" Don't ya'll go hurtin' each other now." Jeff said.  
" Where's your brother Jeff?" I asked.  
" Lockeroom," He answered. " Down the hall to the left."  
" Thanks." I said, running off down the hall.  
" That gets gross sometimes." Jeff groaned.  
" I know it does." Amy agreed.  
I followed Jeff's directions and went to see my boyfriend. I opened the door and poked my head in and saw Matt talking to some blonde guy, one of the ones I haven't met yet.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, come on in." Matt said.  
" Who's this?" The blonde asked.  
" This is Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn this is Adam(Edge)." Matt answered.  
" Nice to meet you Adam." I said.  
" You too," Adam said with a smile. " You're awful cute ya know that."  
I simply rolled my eyes at Adam and said to him.  
" Thank you but I have a boyfriend."  
" Damn, taken already."  
" Hey Adam, aren't you engaged or something anyway?" Matt said.  
" Right." Adam said.  
" Dumbass." I mumbled to myself.  
" I gotta get going and find Jason (Christian), I'll see you guys later." Adam said, leaving the room.  
" Bye Adam." Matt said.  
" Finally alone." I whispered, climbing into Matt's lap.  
" That's all you wanted ain't it?" Matt asked, kissing my neck.  
" Mmhmm."  
" The venue doesn't start for another couple of hours." Matt whispered in my ear.  
" Uh-uh baby, not now, not here." I said.  
" What do ya mean, not here?" Matt asked, nibbling on my ear.  
" Cause, it's a public place, we can't have sex here." I whispered.  
" Who said anything about sex, I was thinking about making out," Matt said. " Damn, I sound like a 14-year-old."  
" Whatever you say Matt," I said. " But I think making out will work better."  
I leaned in and gave Matt a kiss. I heard the door open and someone walked in.  
" Gross, can't you two make out some other time?" Jeff said, walking into the room.  
" Can't you knock?" Matt asked, annoyed.  
" Sorry, I was only..."  
" Don't worry about it this time Jeff, just knock next time." Matt said.  
" Right, whatever." Jeff said, pulling something out of his bag and leaving.  
" Now, where were we." I said, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
--Later--  
  
  
" Look Lita, thanks for talking with me but I'd rather not discuss moves with such a mediocre aerial artist."  
" MEDIOCRE?!" Lita gasped.  
" Look, maybe I shouldn't have said that, after all I've only wrestled you once."  
" Right, I forgive you this time, but watch yourself next time" Lita said.  
" I will, I'm sorry." I said.  
The promo cuts as scheduled and Amy and I leave for the lockeroom.   
" Lovely promo girls." Matt said, grabbing my hand.  
" Thanks." Amy and I said together.  
" What else do ya'll have to do tonight?" Jeff asked.  
" Fight backstage and wrestle each other." I answered.  
" Don't hurt each other." Mickey said from Jeff's lap.  
" We won't." Amy said.  
After a while Amy and I were set for our next promo. We were instructed to throw a couple of non-connecting punches and kicks. And Lita was to say to me.  
" You wanna start something, start it in the ring here tonight!"  
And I was to say back.  
" You got it, you and me tonight!"  
The cameras turn off and the officials who were 'restraining' us leave and Amy and I once again return to the lockeroom. A little while later Lita and I have our match. The match went so quickly, hurrincanranas and all. I never knew that the Twist of Fate hurt that much, but then again, your face is getting slammed into the mat. Lita hit me with the moonsault and picked up the win. After the match Amy and I went back to the lockeroom ONCE AGAIN.  
" Hey are you okay, I think I might have hit you in the chest with my knees?" Amy asked.  
I thought it was sweet that she was so concerned.  
" Yeah, I'm okay, your knees didn't hit me," I answered. " But that Twist of Fate hurt like a bitch."  
" Sorry about that," Amy said. " But I'm glad I didn't hurt you."  
  
--Later--  
  
I sat on my couch with Matt, my head in his lap half asleep.  
" Katie honey, are you asleep?" Matt asked.  
" Not yet." I said tiredly.  
" Just sleepy?"  
" Yeah."  
" Well it is almost 2am why don't we get some sleep," Matt suggested. " We've got an early flight tomorrow anyway."  
" Yeah from North Carolina to New York." I groaned sleepily.  
" Come on, let's go to bed." Matt said.  
" Okay." I agreed.  
Matt picked me up off the couch and carried me upstairs to bed. I sleepily changed my clothes and climbed into bed next to Matt and fell asleep quickly.  



	9. Chapter 9

The next day we arrived at WWF New York for an autograph signing. It was Molly Holly, Trish Stratus, and I; surprisingly enough I got a lot of people coming up to me for autographs.  
" Hi Raine, can I have your autograph?" Asked a young female fan.  
" Sure sweetie, what's your name?"  
" Kaelyn. " She answered.   
" Hey that's close to my real name!" I said excitedly.  
" What's your real name, am I allowed to know?" The girl asked.  
" Sure you are honey, it's Kaitlyn."  
" Wow, that is really close," She said smiling. " By the way, I think you did a great job on your debut, you're really cool."  
" Thank you so much," I said gratefully. " Here's your picture."  
The WWF had shot a promo pic of me, which I personally thought looked horrible.  
" Thanks Raine."  
" You're welcome."  
I watched the girl as she walked away. I was amazed that I could have a fan like that in such a little time. Nora (Molly Holly) tapped me on the shoulder and said to me.  
" It's amazing isn't it; all these people come to see us."  
" Yeah, all of these fans here to see us."  
" I debuted not even a month ago and I'm still amazed at the fan support." Nora said.  
" I know I only debuted last week and it blows my mind." I said.  
" Oh I know, sometimes I'm just absolutely speechless." Nora agreed.  
After another half-hour or so the signing was over and Nora, Trish, and I found ourselves a table and sat down for a while talking.  
" So Kaitlyn, I've seen you in the back with Matt Hardy smooching it up, what's up with you two?" Trish asked.   
" Nothing." I lied.  
" Sure honey tell us, what's up with that?" Nora urged.  
" I'm not telling." I said smiling.  
" Hey ladies, what up?" Amy asked appearing behind Trish.  
" We're trying to get Kaitlyn to tell us what's up with her and Matt." Nora said.  
" Oh, I know." Amy said, pulling up a chair.  
" Don't you say a word Amy!" I said.  
" I won't." She said.  
" Come on Kaitlyn, spill!" Trish urged.  
" Only if you two can keep a secret." I said to Trish and Nora.  
" We will!" They said in unison.  
" Alright, Matt and I..."  
" Hey ya'll." Matt said.  
" Hey Matt." I said, smiling at him.  
" And you were saying Kaitlyn." Trish said.  
" Saying what hun?" Matt asked, pulling up a chair next to me.  
" Nothing." I said quickly.  
" No, no, no, she was about to tell us why we see you two smooching in the back all the time." Nora said, jokingly falling into her Molly Holly character.  
" Nora, I don't know what you're talking about." Matt said innocently, grasping my hand under the table.  
" You gotta be kidding me!" Trish exclaimed.  
" Nope, not kidding." Matt lied.  
" I know, but Kaitlyn won't let me tell ya'll." Amy said.  
" Come on you two, tell us." Trish begged.  
I gave Matt a look, somewhat asking if we should tell Trish and Nora. Matt finally gave in and shook his head yes and we broke down and told them.  
" Fine, we'll tell ya'll." Matt said.  
Nora and Trish listened intently as I began telling them the story.   
" And that's why you guys see Matt and me together all the time." I finished.  
" Aw, that's sweet!" Trish gushed.  
" It wasn't all that Trish, Matt just asked me to be his girlfriend." I said.  
" Yeah, but I think it's sweet cause he used to mope around all the time and he looked so lonely, now he's always smiling." She said.  
" Trish speaks the truth girl, Matt did mope around a lot before ya'll started dating." Amy stated.  
  
--Later--  
  
" They're actually letting us share a room?" I asked Matt.  
" Yeah, surprising ain't it," He said. " And they're letting Jeff and Mickey stay together."  
" They need to be together, the freaks."  
" Do you mean that in a good or bad way?" Matt asked.  
" Freaks as in, doing it all the time freaks." I explained.  
" Oh, in that case, I agree." Matt said.  
" I think it's right to say that Jeff and Mickey are meant for each other." I said to Matt.  
" Well, we can say that we're meant for each other too."   
" That's right too," I agreed. " I love you Matty."  
" I love you too Kaitlyn." Matt said, hugging me form behind and kissing my neck.  
" Wait, I know it's supposed to be you and me right now but I promised Amy and Mickey I'd go to that mall with them today, I'm so sorry baby." I said, turning around.  
" It's okay hun, we'll get together later." Matt said.  
" Oh Matt, you're the greatest person on Earth!" I exclaimed, giving him a kiss.  
" Nah, I think that's your title," Matt said. " Now go in before Amy chews your head off for being late, she has a tendency to do that."  
" I'm not leaving yet, I gots to change my clothes first, I can't wear this tight shit right now." I said.  
" Why not?" Matt asked.  
" Cause, these jeans are stuck to the back of my legs and it's not comfortable." I said.  
" That's why they're called tight pants hun."   
" Shut up Matt." I joked, smacking him lightly.  
  
--Later--  
  
" Mickey no, I'm not going in there!" I groaned.  
" Come on Kaitlyn, Matt would like it."   
" I don't wear that stuff!"  
" Come on be open-minded Kaitlyn, think about how Matt would like to see you in it." Amy said.  
" Amy, I don't wear lingerie, it's not me." I whined.  
" You wear underwear don't you?" Mickey asked.  
" Yeah." I answered.  
" Well, this is the same thing, only it's for show!" Mickey said, grabbing me by the arm."   
" Mickey." I groaned as she dragged me into the store.  
I finally caved in and let Amy and Mickey take me into that wretched 'Victoria's Secret.'  
" Hey Kaitlyn, what's your size?" Amy asked.  
" Medium." I said glumly.  
" Here, try this." Amy said, handing me a lacy piece of lingerie.  
" Hell no, I won't wear that." I growled softly at Amy.  
" Come on, just try it on." Amy urged.  
" Fine."  
Mickey pushed me into a dressing room and in spite of myself I tried it on. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. Red is NOT my color. I took it off and put my regular clothes back on and walked out of the dressing room.  
" Won't wear it." I said quickly, handing it back to Amy.  
" Why not?" She asked.  
" I don't have the body for something like that." I said.  
" Whatever you say Kaitlyn." Amy said mischievously.  
" What are you up to Amy?" I asked.  
" Nothing." She giggled.  
I rolled my eyes at Amy and walked out of the store. Amy followed me and Mickey came out a few seconds after us with a bag in her hand.  
" Since you wouldn't buy anything in there yourself, I got ya something, BUT you can't look at it until you get back to the hotel." Mickey said.  
" No way Mickey, what'd you get me?"  
" You'll find out." Mickey said.  
" Mickey..."  
" Nope, you gotta be patient."  
" Fine." I groaned.  
  
--Later--  
  
After leaving the mall, Mickey, Amy and I went back to our separate rooms. I walked into the room I was sharing with Matt and found him dozing on the bed. I smiled down at him and remembered the 'Victoria's Secret' bag that Mickey gave me. I quietly slipped into the bathroom and pulled the contents out of the bag. My mouth went agape as I stared at the black lacy/silky piece of lingerie that was now in my hand and made a mental note to hurt Mickey for buying this thing for me. I decided to surprise Matt and wear it. I striped down and put it on. I backed up as far as I could and looked at myself in the mirror. I shook my head and put my sweatshirt back on and walked back into the room with Matt. He was still asleep and I had decided to surprise the hell out of him. I shook Matt gently and whispered his name in his ear. Matt shifted around a bit before his eyes opened.  
" Hey, you're back."  
" Yup, and I got something to show ya." I said, stepping back.  
" What's that?" Matt asked, sitting up.  
I pulled my sweatshirt up over my head and revealed the lacy/silky black piece of lingerie I was wearing. Matt's mouth fell open in awe just as mine did as I removed the shirt. I stood there for a moment, self-consciously as Matt looked at me. Although I despise lingerie with a passion I had admit, it didn't look all that bad. It was lacy at the chest, which I hated and got silky around the stomach and waist and was a thong in the back. I felt WAY too naked wearing that thing. I waved my hand in front of Matt's face, he shook his head, breaking himself out of his daze.  
" Kaitlyn I... I don't know what to say." Matt stuttered.  
" Just don't say anything bad." I said.  
Matt smiled at me and hugged me in his arms.  
" You look hot, I told you that you were sexy." Matt said.  
" You like it?" I asked.  
" On you yes," Matt said. " But, what possessed my little badass to buy this?"  
" Your little badass didn't, Mickey bought it for her." I said.  
" Remind me to thank her." Matt said.  
" Thank her, I'm gonna kill her!" I exclaimed.  
" Kill her, why?" Matt asked.  
" Cause, I don't wear lingerie, normally anyway, Amy and Mickey bought this thing for me. I'm not really a 'sexy clothes' person." I ranted.  
" Kaitlyn, in my eyes, you look sexy in anything you wear, this is just an added surprise," Matt stated. " You don't have to wear this stuff if it makes you uncomfortable. It doesn't change how I feel about you, just be yourself Katie."  
" Oh Matt, I'm so glad you love me for what I am," I said, hugging him tightly. " But I wanna ask you, would you like it if I wore lingerie?"  
" Honestly Kaitlyn, I wouldn't care as long as you're comfortable with yourself and you feel good, I'm happy. Clothes don't mean anything to me, personality is what matters the most to me."  
  



	10. Chapter 10

" Hey Matt, do you think I should keep this?" I asked, pointing at the lingerie on the bed.  
" If you want to." He answered.  
I grabbed it off the bed and shoved it into my bag as I was packing.  
" You're keeping it." Matt said amazed.  
" Yeah, in case I'm in a different kinda mood later on." I said, winking at Matt.  
" Really now?" Matt asked, hugging me from behind.  
" Mmhmm." I moaned as Matt kissed my neck.  
I moaned again and bit my bottom lip as Matt kept kissing on my neck. I reached back and ran my fingers through his curly black hair as he started nibbling on my ear. Matt reached under my shirt and pulled it over my head. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Matt's neck as we kissed, very passionately. Matt led me backward to the bed on which we collapsed, still kissing.  
" Matt... wait... stop," I breathed between kisses. " We've got a... plane to catch."  
" Dammit." Matt cursed, moving from off top of me.  
" Maybe later baby." I said, putting my shirt back on.  
" Man, it was getting good too." Matt complained.  
" I know I love kissing you, it's great." I said, giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
--Later--  
  
As I was sitting in the hotel room that I was sharing with Amy, I pulled out my laptop, which I finally decided to bring along, and started surfing around.  
" Okay thanks... uh-huh... bye." Amy said, hanging up her cell.  
" Not to be nosy, but who was that?" I asked.  
" The webmistress of my official site." Amy answered.  
" Oh," I said distractedly. " Do you ever look at these fan sites Amy?"  
" Sometimes." She said, sitting next to me.  
" There's some crazy stuff on these things." I said.  
" Let's see how many fan sites you have." Amy suggested.  
" Whatever." I said.  
Amy turned my laptop toward her and typed 'WWF's Raine' into the search engine and we waited for the results to come up.  
" Damn, that's a lot of sites!" Amy exclaimed.  
" Who likes me that much?"  
" Probably a lot of people," Amy said. " Let's check out one of these sites."  
Amy clicked on the first site on the search list. The site had an awesome layout and the content was great. All the stuff on the site was awesome. How they got them I don't know but they even had some Indy pictures of me.  
" This is so cool!" I exclaimed.  
" You should get yourself an official site Kaitlyn." Amy suggested.  
" Yeah, I could probably get my sister to do it," I said. " She loves web design, she's got like 6 sites and she's a wrestling maniac."  
" Write her an e-mail." Amy suggested.  
" Good idea."  
I clicked off the site and sent an e-mail to my sister Alyssa.  
  
Hey Lyss,  
Sup shorty? Not much here except a busy ass schedule. I wanna ask you a GIANT fav, Kay sis? Would you do me the ultimate joy and make me an official site for me? I know you love web stuff and wrestling, so now that I'm in the WWF will ya do it? Gotta Rocket  
Luv ya Babe  
Katie  
  
  
After writing the e-mail I signed off and shut down my laptop.  
  
--Phone Rings--  
  
" Hello?" Amy answered.  
" Hey Aimes, is Kaitlyn there?"  
" Yeah hold on," Amy said. " Kaitlyn, phone for you."  
" Hello?" I said.  
" Hey baby." Matt said on the other end.  
" Hi, what's up?"  
" Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you."  
" Aw, aren't you..."  
" Sweet maybe?"  
" No, adorable."  
" EW, someone GAG ME!" Amy shouted, making gagging noises.  
" Shut up Amy!" I said, jokingly flipping her off.  
" Back at ya BITCH!" Amy laughed.  
" Hold on a sec Matt," I said, putting the receiver on the bed. " C'mere Amy, I'm gonna kill you woman!"   
" Come get me!" She shouted.  
I chased Amy around the room, laughing hysterically and had forgotten Matt was on the phone until it hit the floor and Amy picked it up.  
" Hi Matt, your girlfriend's insane, she's trying to kill me!" Amy laughed.  
" Right, so can I talk to her now?"  
" Yeah okay," Amy said. " C'mere you little beast, Matt wants you!"  
" Thank you devil woman," I laughing taking the receiver from Amy. " Hey Matty, sorry about that."  
" It's alright, I know you two are insane anyway." Matt laughed.  
" Thanks for noticing Matt." I joked.  
" Why don't you come on down here, it's lonely without you Katie." Matt said devilishly.  
" Mmm, sounds like a proposition." I said as Amy started gagging again.  
" Shut up Amy!" I said.  
" The you two stop with the sex talk it's grossing me out" She groaned.  
" Whatever Aimes," I said. " I'll come see you, okay Matty."  
" Alright, Jeff won't be here."  
" With Mickey ain't he?" I asked.  
" Yup."  
" Thought so, I'll see you in a few okay baby."  
" Alright, bye Kaitlyn."  
" Bye Matt."  
I hung up with Matt and told Amy I was leaving. She said okay and gave me an evilly suggestive look. I rolled my eyes at her and left the room.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

After a long while my career in the WWF really went far and Amy and I had a meeting with Mr. McMahon about the culmination of the Raine/Lita feud.  
" Kaitlyn, Amy, the culmination of your feud will be extremely large," Mr. McMahon started. " Now that Lita is once again the Women's Champion, at Unforgiven next week, there will be the first ever Women's ladder match."  
" A ladder match?" Amy asked.  
" Yes a ladder match, now we want the two of you to really dazzle the crowd out there next week with this match," Mr. McMahon said. " Maybe you two ladies should take some tips form the Hardy Boyz on this match."  
" Is this a pre-scripted match or do we have to make it up as we go along?" I asked.  
" It'll be pre-scripted, you Kaitlyn are already scripted to win the match." Mr. McMahon replied.  
" Is there gonna be a big spot at the end like the Hardyz match at SummerSlam?" Amy asked.  
" What do you mean?" Mr. McMahon asked.  
" Like when Jeff and D'Von were hanging from the belts, like that." I said.  
" Well, we don't want to make it too dangerous for you but if that's something you want to do then that's a definite option."  
" So it's definitely going to be a ladder match?" Amy asked.  
" Yes it is, if either of you has any problems or suggestions for the match feel free to stop bye and voice your opinion."   
" Alright."  
Amy and I left Mr. McMahon's office and headed back to the lockeroom.  
" Can you believe that, a ladder match." I said.  
" Yeah girl, that's gonna take some guts." Amy said as we got into the lockeroom.  
" What's gonna take some guts?" Jeff asked.  
" Kaitlyn and me gotta go through a ladder match next week." Amy said.  
" Well, you're talking to one of the masters of the ladder." Jeff bragged as Mickey hit him in the head.  
" What's this about ladders?" Matt asked.  
" Amy and I gotta have a ladder match at Unforgiven next week." I said.  
" That's a hard match to get through." Matt said.  
" Yeah, we know." Amy said.  
" You two got any tips for us?" I asked.  
" Don't try the 450 off a 20-foot ladder." Jeff said.  
" Why would I do that, I'm not you." I said.  
" Hey, I'm just telling ya to be careful, cause if you miss that it'll tear up you stomach."  
" I'll remember that."  
" What do you two plan on doing?" Matt asked.  
" You're gonna see some crazy stuff Matt, count on it." I said.  
" Don't get too crazy out there Kaitlyn AND Amy." Matt cautioned.  
" We'll be careful Matt, we promise but we are gonna show you some insane stuff, right Amy."   
" Oh yeah girl." She agreed.  
  
--Unforgiven--  
  
" We're the 3rd match on the card for tonight Amy." I said as we got ready for the match.  
" Yup, I'm really nervous." She said.  
" You two are gonna do great." Mickey encouraged.  
" Thanks Mickey," I said tying my boot the rest of the way. " I'm gonna go find Matt real quick I'll be back."   
" Okay."  
I got up and left the room in search of Matt. I found the lockeroom that he and Jeff were in and knocked on the door.  
" Come in!" Came Matt's voice from inside.  
" Hey." I greeted him as I walked in.  
" Hey," Matt said. " Ya got a pretty big match tonight, ya nervous?"  
" Oh yeah, I got butterflies in my stomach already." I said.  
" Just wait till you get out there, once the adrenaline starts pumping being nervous is totally forgotten."   
" I hope so." I said.  
" Don't forget Jeff's advice about that 450 Katie." Matt said.  
" Speaking of the multi-colored monster, where is he, I needa ask him somethin." I said.  
" I think he went to get a soda or something." Matt said.  
" Skittles perhaps?" I suggested.  
" Probably, knowing him." Matt agreed.  
" Hey ya'll." Jeff said.  
" Speak of the devil." I said.  
" Ya'll talking about me?" Jeff asked, unwrapping his candy bar.  
" Yeah sorta, I wanted to ask you what moves I shouldn't do with that ladder." I said.  
Jeff scrunched up his face in thought as I waited for his answer.  
" Unless you really think you can hit 'em, Swantons, 450s, moonsaults, and DON'T try that seesaw thing I did, it hurt like hell."  
" Gotcha, thanks Jeff." I said.  
" No problem."  
" I gotta go, my match is next, wish me luck boyz." I said.  
" Good luck Kaitlyn, don't hurt yourself, ya hear." Jeff said, giving me a hug.  
" Good luck Katie, be careful, I love you." Matt said, hugging me tight.  
" I love you too Matt."   
" Tell Amy we wish her luck!" Jeff added as I left.  
" I will!" I called and walked off to the curtain.  
Amy and I stood behind the curtain and exchanged hugs. We both prayed silently that the match would go well and neither of us would get hurt. My music hit first and I stepped out onto the ramp. I got into the ring and awaited Lita's entrance. Lita entered the ring, the bell rang and the match started. For the first few minutes we proceeded on beating the hell out of each other before going for the ladders. I set up a ladder in the corner and since I thought I could and Jeff said not to if I didn't think I could I tried for a moonsault from the ladder. It connected fairly well and I managed to set the ladder up in the middle of the ring and attempted to climb. Lita got up and pulled me down my the back of my pants. I hit the mat hard as Lita climbed up herself. I got up and powerbombed her off the ladder. The match went on and we finally got to the ending spot. I was at the top of the ladder and about to get the belt down when Lita kicks the ladder from underneath my feet. Just like Jeff I was hanging form the Women's Title Belt swinging from side to side. This was that part that was still hazy but in my head I had it all figured out. I gained a tighter grip on the belt with one hand and reached for the clips on the back of the belt with the other. I pulled the Women's Title belt down with my left hand and held onto what was holding the belt with my right hand. The grand question, how the hell am I gonna get down? I knew. I shut my eyes and whispered to myself.  
" This is for you Matt."  
I released my grasp with my right hand and fell freely. I braced myself for the impact of the mat, which was harder than I expected. My body hit the mat with a loud thud and the bell rang and I was announced as the new WWF Women's Champion.  



	12. Chapter 12

" Ouch, ouch." I winced with every step.  
" Are you okay Kaitlyn?" Matt asked, gently pulling me into his arms.  
" I ache all over; I'm in so much pain," I groaned. " And that rock hard hotel bed didn't help."  
" Aw, poor thing, I know how you feel trust me, you'll feel better in a couple of days," Matt said reassuringly. " And I thought Jeff told you NOT to do the moonsault from the ladder."  
" No, he said not to do it if I didn't think I could make it." I said.  
" You hit it pretty well too," Matt said. " You two took some awesome chances last night."  
" I told you we'd take some insane chances." I said.  
" That's true you did," Matt said. " But at any rate Katie, I'm proud of you; you did a great job."  
" That last spot remember it, it was for you Matt."  
" For me, why?"  
" Because I know you know about big risks, I wanted to show you and everyone that I'm not just a girl and I can do the same crazy stunts as anyone." I explained.  
" Kaitlyn, I know you're more than just a girl, and I know you have a lot of talent, that match definitely made me believe it more." Matt said.  
  
--Later--  
  
" Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn!" Someone called to me.  
I turned around and saw Stephanie McMahon coming toward me.  
" Oh hey Steph, what's up?" I said.  
" My Dad wanted me to tell you that you're being added to the Divas website and we need photos of you so, this weekend you, Amy, Trish and I will be in New York taking new pictures for the site okay." Stephanie explained.  
" Yeah, that's cool." I said.  
" Well, here are your tickets; I'll see ya later."  
" Bye Steph."   
" Bye."  
I walked down the hall and into the lockeroom. Amy already knew about the trip and was pretty happy about it.  
" I love doing the Diva shoots; they're so fun."  
" I'll take your word for it," I said. " Hey, are you still hurting from Sunday?"  
" Hell yeah I am." Amy said.  
" I still can't walk straight; my back is STILL killing me." I said.   
" I can only imagine, you fell from like 20 feet in the air." Amy said.  
" I probably shouldn't have done that but I wanted to pull a crazy stunt and that was as crazy as I'm gonna get."  
" Hey, I can't wait till we get to New York!" Amy exclaimed.  
" Sounds like fun." I said.  
" Do you have a match tonight?" Amy asked.  
" No, thank goodness." I said.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, hey Amy." Mickey said, entering the room.  
" Hey shorty, what up?" I said.  
" Nothing much," Mickey said. " And who you calling short?"  
" Hmm, well it's not Amy so it must be you." I joked.  
" Haha funny." Mickey said.  
" Are you doing the Divas photo shoot this weekend?" Amy inquired.  
" Naw, next weekend is my time." Mickey said.  
" It's Amy, Trish, Stephanie and me this weekend." I said.  
" Next weekend it's me, Stacy, Debra, and Terri." Mickey said.  
" That oughta be fun." I said.  
" Kaitlyn you just don't know, the Diva shoots are so much fun."  
" Let me find out for myself okay Aimes." I said.  
" Alright Kaitlyn."  
  
--Friday--  
  
" Hey Matty, I gotta to New York this weekend ya know." I said to Matt as I was packing.  
" I know baby, and I'm sorry I can't come with you, I'm heading down to North Carolina for this weekend." Matt said.  
" It's okay Matt, plus I think this is just a girl thing, you know what I mean."  
" I know." Matt said, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.  
I licked my lips and smiled at Matt, putting my arms around his neck.  
" Good one."  
" How bout another one."  
Matt put his arms around my waist, spun me around toward the bed and kissed me passionately. Our kissing was getting real good until a knock on the door brutally interrupted us. Matt cursed and reluctantly broke away. He went over and opened the door, talked to whoever it was and shut the door.  
" Jeff?" I asked.  
" Mickey, she brought this for you." Matt said, handing me a bag.  
" It's about damn time she gave my shirt back." I said, pulling it out of the bag.  
" Now you see why I never let Jeff wear my stuff.  
" Cause he probably can't fit em." I teased.  
  
--Later--  
  
Amy, Trish, Stephanie, and I arrived in New York at about 3:00pm on Friday. We settled into our hotel rooms, I was sharing with Steph and hung out for a while and around 10:00 we came back and got ready for the forthcoming day.  
" Hey Stephanie, how do these photo shoots work, I've never been in one?" I asked.   
" Oh, it's really easy, just put on the outfits they tell you to, pose the way they tell you too and you're set." Stephanie answered.  
" Great, sounds easy."  
" Get some sleep; even just posing for pictures can get tiring."  
" Right," I said. " Night Steph."  
" Night Kaitlyn."  
We got a wake up call at around 5:00am for the photo shoot the next day. We were to be at the studio at 8:00 and the early wake up would give us a chance to adjust to the morning and get ready.  
" Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn!" I heard Stephanie call.  
I sat up quickly; not realizing Stephanie was hovering over me and our heads collided.  
" Ow." We both groaned.  
" Sorry to startle you but you were thrashing around and I thought I should wake you up." Stephanie said.  
" Oh thanks, I don't usually do that," I said. " I'm used to having my boyfriend sleeping next to me."  
" It's alright, I understand." Stephanie said thoughtfully.  
" Thanks a lot Steph," I said. " By the way, I'm not a morning person."  
" I see that." Stephanie laughed.  
Stephanie and I got ourselves situated for the day and met Amy and Trish in the lobby for breakfast at 7:30 and after breakfast we headed for the studio. We arrived at the studio promptly at 8:00, which was a surprise because we thought we were gonna be late. When we got there I, being new and all was introduced to everyone and then were given our outfits. I was given a tight (EW YUCK!) pair of black leather pants that had flames coming up from the pant legs. The shirt I was given didn't set well in my mentality of NOT wearing sexy clothes either but I wore it anyway. The shirt was TOTALLY see-through except 2 solid flame designs that covered my breasts. I snagged a quick look in the mirror and left the dressing room and headed for hair and make-up, for the time being my hair was up in a messy bun and all I had on was lip gloss. I was instructed to sit in a chair and to have my makeup and hair done. Nichole, the hair/makeup girl was really nice to me, being the new 'Diva'. She listened to my input about the colors of the makeup to put on me and apologized every time she hit a knot in my hair. I really like how she fixed it too, some of it braided, some of it crimped and the rest curly and straight. I looked kinda like a punk with my hair like that and my flame outfit. I walked carefully back to the dressing room in my HUGE heels. I opened to door and walked in, Amy and Trish were there.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, looking good!" Amy teased.  
" I like you hair, which girl did it?" Asked Trish.  
" Nichole." I responded.  
" She did a good job." Trish said.  
" Where's Steph?" I asked.   
" She's doing her pictures already," Amy answered. " By the way, that's a cute outfit Kaitlyn."  
" Thanks, but this shirt isn't covering enough."  
" One thing, you can't be afraid to show a little skin with these Diva shoots, just wait till we get to the swimsuit stuff." Trish said, adjusting her own top.  
" I know, I know, but can't I have a bra or something, this is ridiculous." I raved.  
After a while Stephanie came back and I was to go and do my pictures. I took a few in the flame outfit, then a couple in a silver outfit and I was done for the day. The next 2 days weren't too busy, only a couple of photo shoots and then we were just hanging out. Lastly, on Sunday we flew out to Houston to catch up with the others. 


	13. Chapter 13

" Hey Aimes, you were right, those Diva shoots are a lot of fun." I said as Amy and I entered the arena.  
" I told you," Amy said. " I bet you wanna see Matt now huh, after being away from him for 3 WHOLE DAYS."  
" Damn straight I wanna see him."  
" Well you better go find him." Amy joked, giving me a playful shove.  
I smiled at Amy and took off down the hall, carrying my bag on my shoulder. Amy burst out laughing for no apparent reason and took off after me. Amy and I ran down the hall laughing. We found the lockeroom belonging to Matt and Jeff and burst in the door. I dropped my bag, clumsily tripping over it and falling. Amy burst into harder laughter and the door opened.  
" Well this insanity is back." Matt joked.  
" Hi Matt!"  
" Are you two okay?" Matt asked.  
" Yeah, I'M okay, don't know about her." I said, pulling myself up.  
" You sure?"  
" Yes I'm sure."  
" Okay."  
  
--Knock On Door--  
  
" Come in!" I called.  
" Hi everyone, I just came to give you guys the script for tonight." Said Jamie, a stagehand, giving us our scripts.  
" Thanks Jamie." Matt said.  
" No problem." She said, leaving the room.  
I looked over the script quickly looking for my match, if I had one. Indeed I did, I had a match against Ivory for the Women's Title.  
" Got a match tonight little one?" Matt asked, hugging me from behind.  
" Yup." I answered, lying my head back on Matt's shoulder.  
" Aw, that's so cute." Amy said.  
" Shut up Amy." I said.  
" Whatever you say. I'll see you two lovebirds later," Amy said, opening the door. " Don't get too freaky!"  
I pushed the door closed behind Amy, hearing her laughing as she left and returned my attention back to my beautiful boyfriend.  
" I missed you Matt, ever if it was just 3 days." I said.  
" I missed you too little one." Matt said, hugging me.  
" Where'd this 'little one' thing come from hun?" I asked.   
" Nowhere really, I just thought it'd be cute for you."  
" It is cute, like it." I giggled.  
" I love you." Matt whispered.  
" I love you too."  
I smiled at Matt, put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Matt put his hands on my butt and pulled me closer. I giggled a little and tightened my grip around Matt's neck. I smiled to myself as Matt slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth. I returned the favor to Matt. After a while we broke away to breathe. I swung my hair out of my face and laid my head on Matt's shoulder. Then suddenly the door opened and Mickey and Jeff came in.  
" Hello!" Jeff laughed.  
" Jeff, would you knock next time please!" I said, giving him an evil look.  
" Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." Jeff said laughing.  
Matt smacked his brother in the head and wrapped me up in another hug.  
" Why are you always hitting your brother?" Mickey asked, hugging her boyfriend.  
" Simple, cause he's a moron." Matt joked.  
" I'm not a moron!" Jeff yelled in his defense.  
" That's just what you say." I teased.  
" Okay, time to leave him alone for a while." Matt said.  
" Thanks Matt." Jeff said.  
  
--Later--  
  
" I'm glad we're getting our time together Matt." I said, bouncing down on the bed next to him.  
" Me too." He agreed.  
" When's the next time we get some time off?" I asked.  
" Next week." Matt answered.  
" Do you want to come to my house again?"  
" Sure," Matt said. " By the way, how'd the photo shoot go?"  
" Great, it was a lot of fun." I said, getting up.  
" Where ya going?"  
" I've got a few copies of the pictures I took."  
I went to my bag and dug out 2 pictures that they gave me to keep from my first photo shoot. I sat back on the bed with Matt and showed him one of the pictures with me wearing the flame outfit.  
" That's a nice picture Kaitlyn."  
" Thanks." I said, showing him the other picture.  
" I like that one, it's sexy," Matt said. " You look good in silver."  
" Thanks Matt."  
" I thought you'd never wear anything that revealing."  
" I have revealing things; they're just at the back of my closet." I said.   
" You wouldn't mind showing me next weekend would you?" Matt asked, kissing my neck.  
" Not at all." I agreed with a moan.  
" Really?" Matt asked.  
" Really, I'll show you." 


	14. Chapter 14

We finished the tapings on Tuesday and were off to Chicago for a house show in Wednesday. Then Thursday morning we headed to Seattle for a signing. Finally Friday, Matt and I left from Seattle and went to North Carolina. I was absolutely exhausted when I got home on Friday, jetlag is a killer. I sat down on the couch with Matt and laid my head on his shoulder.  
" Don't fall asleep Kaitlyn." Matt cautioned.  
" Why?" I yawned.  
" Cause, when you've got jetlag you end up sleeping longer than what you're used to, cause we've been in all 4 time zones in one week. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it." Matt explained.  
" But I'm exhausted baby." I complained, cuddling up next to him.  
" I know, don't worry about it though, it'll pass."  
" I feel dead." I groaned.  
" Well you're alive."  
  
--Phone Rings--  
  
I picked up the phone and spoke.  
" Hello?"  
" Don't you ever call anyone?" Asked the voice.  
" Hey Alyssa." I said sleepily.  
" Ya okay sis?"  
" Yeah, jetlag sucks though, I've been in New York, Texas, Illinois, Washington, and back to North Carolina in 1 week."  
" That sucks."  
" Didya get my e-mail?"  
" Yup."  
" Will ya do it?"  
" Anything for you sis."  
" Thanks Lyss."  
" You're welcome."  
" How's my other sibs?" I asked.  
" Well, Brian is good, Chad's doing cool, Meghan's cot a cold but she's getting better and I'm great," Alyssa answered. " How are you?"  
" Good, except for jetlag, I'm sitting here with my boyfriend."  
" You got a boyfriend, aw, what's his name?"  
" Matt."  
" What?" He asked.  
" Nothing baby, I'm talking to my sister."  
" Was that him?" Alyssa asked.  
" Yup, that was him."  
" It's weird without you here in San Diego."  
" Well, you'll have to come visit me soon."  
" Yeah I do, but I gotta go , Mom's telling me to get off the phone."  
" Okay, tell everyone I love 'em. Talk to ya later Lyss."  
" Bye."  
" Bye."  
I hung up with my sister and went back to talking with Matt. We sat on the couch talking for hours until we both eventually wound up falling asleep. I woke up again around midnight and shook Matt out of his slumber. We both went upstairs and fell asleep again in my bed. I awoke at 11:00 the next morning, feeling somewhat rejuvenated from the jetlag that was annoying me the previous day. I snuggled closer to Matt's warm body and slowly dozed off again. I woke up again at 1:00 and laid awake, comfortable next to Matt.  
" Morning little one." Matt whispered tenderly.  
" Morning Matty Bear." I whispered back, smiling playfully.  
" Did you have a good sleep?"  
" Sure did," I said. " How about you?"  
" I don't think I've ever slept better." Matt said.  
" What do you wanna do today?" I asked.  
" Sleep some more."  
" Me too." I agreed.  
" We probably shouldn't though." Matt said.  
" Why not?" I asked.  
" Cause, we have to do something."  
" Yeah, that's true."  
After a while Matt and I finally got out of bed and dressed. We lounged around for a while and finally left the house at around 3:00. We came back around 8:30 and somewhat settled in for the night. We watched a couple of movies an then went to bed.  



	15. Chapter 15

Monday rolled around and we're on the road again. We'll be on a bus for this week. We had to fly out to Nevada and from there it's all on a bus. I chose to sit with Mickey for the ride, I felt like I'd been neglecting my best friend.  
" Hey Mickey." I said, sitting next to her.  
" Hey girl, long time no see." She joked.  
" Yeah, sorry I've been spending a lot of time with Matt."  
" I know, " Mickey said. " But I understand."  
" That's why you're my best friend." I said, giving Mickey a half hug.  
" I know, I know." She joked.  
  
** Later **  
  
We arrived in Las Vegas and all checked into the hotel and then roamed around for a while.  
" Amy, come on." I whispered to myself, leaning against the doorframe.  
I knocked on Amy's door again and leaned back in my spot.  
" I'm coming!" Amy called.  
" Well come on, Nora and me are waiting."  
" Man you're grumpy Kaitlyn." Nora said.  
" I know, it's only cause I let Mickey talk me into wearing this outfit." I said.  
Tonight is kinda a Divas Night Out, it was every Diva, wandering around Las Vegas. I would have been in a better mood but I let Mickey talk me into wearing these TIGHT black leather pants, a very low cut red shirt and these boots with like 6-inch heels on them.  
" Come on Kaitlyn that looks great on you." Nora said.  
" Thanks Nora."  
After a few more minutes Amy finally came out of her room.   
" Bout time." Nora and I said.  
" Yeah yeah."  
" Come on, Mickey and the girls are waiting for us."  
" Alright, let's go."  
Amy, Nora, and I went downstairs and met the rest of the Divas. We had to wait just a few more minutes for Stacy(The Kat) but not too long.  
" Kaitlyn that's a cute outfit." Joanie complimented.  
" Thanks Joanie." I said smiling.  
" SO where to first?" Asked Lisa(Ivory)  
" Who knows Las Vegas? Amy asked.  
No one answered so, we just decided to wake around until we found something to do. After a while all of us Divas went and got a bite to eat. Oddly enough we took up 3 tables,4 Divas at each table. I was sitting with Mickey, Amy, and Joanie, we were talking about nothing in particular when the subject of relationships came up.  
" Okay Kaitlyn, I know you've probably explained this a million times but what's the deal with you and Matt Hardy?" Joanie inquired.  
" Alright, I'll tell ya," I started with a deep breath. " Matt and I have been dating for a little over 3 months maybe more."  
" That's cool," Joanie said. " Not to pry, but are you two serious?"  
" Yeah we're pretty serious."  
" You two make a very cute couple." Mickey said.  
" Who makes a cute couple?" Asked Terri (Tori).  
" Kaitlyn and Matt." Mickey said.   
" Hardy?"  
" Yeah." I said.  
" Oh, cool." Terri (Tori) said, turning around.   
Later on we returned to the hotel and settled in for he night, but it was later than we thought and none of us got a lot of sleep that night. I was sharing a room with Mickey that night and our room was connected to Amy and Nora's room. Around 3am, Nora and Amy decided to pay Mickey and me a visit. We stayed up until 5am, laughing and talking when the wake up call Amy and Nora left and Mickey and I crashed.  
" Mickey we gotta get up." I moaned.  
" I know," Mickey yawned. " But ya know the boyz are gonna be coming in here soon."   
" Yeah."   
I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I came back into the room and poked Mickey in the side. She groaned and got up. I was just fixing the strap on my bra when there came a knock in the door.  
" Hold on!" I called.   
I pulled my panties on and poked my head out the door.  
" Hey Katie."   
" Oh hey Matt, come in."   
I let Matt in and shut the door going back to dry my legs off when I felt Matt's strong arms engulf me tightly.  
" Matt!" I squealed.  
" I love you." He whispered, kissing my neck.  
" I love you too." I said, wiggling out of his grip.  
I finished dressing and Mickey came out if the bathroom, fully dressed.  
" Hi Matt." She said.  
" Hey."  
  
--Knock On Door--  
  
I walked over to the door and opened it.  
" Morning Jeff."  
" Morning." He murmured.  
" Sleepy?" I asked.  
" Sorta."  
" You can't be tired compared to Kaitlyn and me." Mickey said.  
" Yeah, Mickey and me haven't slept all night, Amy and Nora paid us a visit after all us Divas went out last night." I said.  
" I didn't sleep either." Jeff said.  
" Yeah, he just laid there and listened to Pearl Jam all night." Matt said.  
" Aw, poor thing, are you okay Baby?" Mickey cooed, hugging Jeff.  
" I couldn't sleep that's all." He said with a yawn.  
" Couldn't sleep but still got yucky morning breath." I joked, brushing my hair.  
" Shut up." Groaned Jeff.  
" Well excuse me Jeff, I'm only joking." I snapped.  
" Don't mind Jeff, he's just a little grumpy." Matt comforted, hugging me.  
" Sorry, I get like this when I don't sleep enough."  
" It's okay hun, I forgive you."  



	16. Chapter 16

After the week on the bus we were beginning to promote WrestleMania. I couldn't wait until WrestleMania, the biggest event in the World Wrestling Federation; I'd be making my WrestleMania debut! Well as strange as it may seem, Matt and I haven't been spending as much time together as we usually do. While we were in Los Angeles he me up with an old friend of his from way back named Courtney. I met her and she seemed pretty nice, but she was a little close to Matt for my comfort, but when Matt introduced me as his girlfriend, I saw the little bitch back up. Maybe I'm paranoid but seriously I see competition in her, she's a pretty girl. She towers over me, to my modest 5'6" she stands 5'10". To my auburn hair, she's a blonde; we've got battling baby blues. We're both pretty slender, but she wears skirts hiked all up her all and me, well try sweats, a 2Xtreme t-shirt, and a pair of Nikes. I mean, this girl's about as natural as a Barbie doll. Come on people, I love Matthew Moore Hardy to no end, I just don't wanna feel like I'm being shown up.  
  
I was sitting on a bench outside the hotel with Amy; we were waiting for Matt or Jeff to come get us. They had both gone to the gym, but at different times and both of them promised us separately to pick us up. I was hoping for Matt to come, not that I don't love Jeff but ya'll get the picture right? I was thinking about this Courtney girl, maybe I'm reading too much into this. My thoughts were abruptly shattered when a car horn honked, signaling to Amy and I, it was Jeff.  
" Hey girlies!" Jeff said cheerfully.  
" Hey Jeff." Amy and I said.  
" Where's Matt?" I asked.  
" He'll be along soon; I left him at the gym talking to some blonde chick."  
" Jeff you slow-mo, what'd you do that for!" I exclaimed.  
" Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." Jeff admitted.  
" Are you ever?" Amy joked.  
" Whatever," Jeff mumbled. " Anyway Matt told me to tell you that he's sorry he neglected you for the past week and you'll spend some time together soon or something like that and he loves you."  
" Thanks Jeff." I said.  
" I can drop by the gym so you can see him if you want."  
" Would you?" I asked.  
" Sure." Jeff said.  
Jeff took me to the gym and when I got out of the car and went into the gym to find Matt I saw something that I never thought I'd see. That Courtney girl was all over my boyfriend and Matt didn't seem to mind it. Then I saw something that broke my heart; she kissed Matt, on his lips. I thought Matt would back away, but I was wrong. Tears sprung to my eyes and I turned to walk back to Jeff's car. I opened the door and got in.  
" What's wrong Kaitlyn?" Amy asked.  
" Go look." I sniffled.  
Amy got out of the car and walked into the gym, she came running back to the car, surprise and anger written all over her face.  
" I can't believe that, how could he do that to you!" Amy exclaimed angrily.  
" What, what's going on?" Jeff asked.  
" Remember that blonde chick you left Matt with?" I asked.  
" Yeah."  
" Well, he's in there with her and..." I paused, choking on tears.  
" What?" Jeff asked softly.  
I broke into tears, sobbing hard. Amy told Jeff the rest of the story and he got really angry with his brother.  
" Okay, that's not right, Matt shouldn't have done that. I'm gonna go give him piece of my mind." Jeff said in my defense.  
Before I could protest against him, Jeff got out of the car and went into the gym. Amy came to the backseat and sat with me.  
"It'll be okay Kaitlyn." Amy soothed.   
" How could...I can't even...Amy." I cried, lying my head on her shoulder.  
" Shh," Amy whispered. " It's gonna be alright."  
I couldn't believe what was going on, Matt...I thought he loved me. Am I overreacting? The more I thought about it the harder I cried. Amy hugged me tighter. We heard the car door open and Jeff had returned.  
" What'd you say to him?" Amy asked.  
" I said a lot of things to him, and the weren't all pretty." Jeff said.  
I laid my head on the seat, Amy hugged my shoulders. I cried hard, I was completely devastated, I couldn't believe Matt would do that to me, especially with some ditzy blonde skank. We drove off to the airport and waited the time we had to so we could board the plane. I had asked if it was possible to switch seats with Jeff, who was sitting with Amy. Matt had arrived shortly after we did. I refused to look at him or speak to him. I had been with Amy the entire time, crying on her shoulder (literally sometimes). A few other Superstars were at the airport, one being Debra, she saw Amy and me, crying uncontrolably. Debra walked over to us and sat down.  
" Hey ya'll," Debra said sweetly. " What's wrong Kaitlyn?"  
" Kaitlyn uh...had a bad encounter with her boyfriend." Amy spoke for me.  
" Matt?" Debra asked softly.  
I nodded my head, I still couldn't talk, my tears wouldn't let me speak.  
" Aw, I'm so sorry." Debra said, giving me a hug.  
I sniffled and hugged Amy and Debra. Our flight was announced to begin boarding and the three of us got up. We walked by Matt, I concentrated on trying to make a comprehensible conversation with Debra. Amy shot Matt a look and kept going. We boarded the plane and luckily for me Jeff and I were able to switch seats, Debra was sitting in front of Amy and I so I still had my two friends to comfort me. I shut my eyes and laid my head on the seat. Matt walked by me, I knew it, the distinct sent of Coolwater told me so, I was now sobbing. I just couldn't control my emotions anymore, so much for the badass act. Amy hugged me again and said that everything would be okay. I didn't think so. I just kept crying, I cried until I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to throw up, I cried until I fell asleep. After a while Amy woke me up and a few minutes later the plane landed and we got off. I heard someone call my name, it was Matt. Debra lingered back and spoke with him, I heard him trying to argue with her to no avail, Debra don't take no shit. For the time being my tears had stopped and I could talk normally again. Debra caught up with us and we went to claim our luggage. Jeff came up to me to make sure I was alright.  
" Hey Kaitlyn, you okay?" Jeff asked.  
" Yeah, I'll be okay." I said.  
" I'll talk to him for you okay." Jeff promised to me softly.  
" Thank you Jeff." I said, giving him a hug.  
" You're welcome."  
Jeff walked away and Debra, Amy and I left as well. We arrived at the hotel, checked in and luckily for me I was in a room with Amy. For the moment I just wanted to be alone. Amy understood and left me alone for a while. Since we didn't have to do anything today I decided to relax a little and take a bubble bath. I grabbed my clothes and everything and went to the bathroom to take my bath.  
" Why did he have to do this to me," I wondered aloud. " Doesn't he know how much this hurts!"  
New tears found their way to my eyes. I flicked at the bubbles in the water a little as I cried again. I heard voices in the bedroom but ignored them. After another hour or so I got out. I dried myself off, got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. The first thing I saw was the back of Matt's head, that curly black hair, it made me want to cry again. Matt heard me come out of the bathroom and turned around. I tried to go back into the bathroom but Matt wouldn't let me, he really wanted to talk to me.  
" Kaitlyn please..."  
" No Matt, I saw it, Amy saw it, and Jeff saw it, can you possibly comprehend how much that hurt me?"  
" Kaitlyn please, will you just hear me out on this, please." Matt pleaded, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
I jerked away from Matt and sat on the bed.  
" Go ahead talk." I snapped.  
" Kaitlyn I know that you're angry and you have every right in the world to be mad at me, but I'm sorry, and I know sorry probably isn't good enough but that's all I can say right now. I don't know what I was thinking, as a matter of fact I wasn't thinking at all, but Kaitlyn I'm so sorry. I realize I probably just ruined everything between us, but I'm sorry, that's all I can say except that I love you."  
I looked into Matt's chocolate brown eyes, they were deep with sorrow and pain. Matt was just as upset as I was. I had begun sobbing again, Matt was so sincere. My entire body shook because I was crying so hard.  
" Will you please for give me?"  
Matt knelt in front of me and held my hands.  
" Please forgive me Kaitlyn, I'm so sorry."  
" I forgive you Matt." I whispered. (I'm a softy get over it!)  
" You do?"  
" Yes, I see that you are truly sorry and I forgive you," I said. " I just felt like she was trying to take my place in your heard. You kissed her like you'd kiss me and I didn't like the feeling that I was being replaced in the heart of the man I love."  
" Thank you for forgiving me and once again I'm so sorry. I love you little one."  
" I love you too Matt."  
Matt pulled me into a hug and then kissed me. This kiss was very different from most of the other kisses Matt had given me before, it was much much sweeter and a lot more passionate. The next thing I knew, our clothes came off and Matt and I were making love.  



	17. Chapter 17

About 3 weeks later the WWF went back to California. Matt met my family. My sister Alyssa was amazed that I was dating Matt Hardy. My other sister Meghan tried hitting on him, my brothers Brian (my twin) and Chad were cool about him and Mom...she loved him! Dad might have loved him but my parents are divorced so Dad didn't get to meet Matt. Anyway my family is the most important thing to me and I'm glad they like Matt. Being one of the oldest of 5 kids is a lot of pressure sometimes. My siblings are the coolest though, Brian and me are twins so we're both 26, Meghan is 20, Chad is 19 and Alyssa the baby is only 16, what a difference huh. And damn they all still live with Mom. After leaving San Diego it was back to Los Angeles and unfortunately we returned to that gym.  
" Matt," I whined. " I don't wanna go in here."  
" It's okay Kaitlyn, come on."  
" But Matt, she..."  
" I know Courtney works in there but don't worry about her, we'll just go in for a workout and then we'll go back to the hotel and get ready for the venue." Matt reasoned.  
" Okay, but promise me you'll ignore her." I said.  
" I promise I'll ignore Courtney."  
" Okay, let's go."  
Matt and I walked into the gym and got settled to start our workout. I started out slow, lifting a small dumbbell. After a little while, I helped Matt on the bench press. That's when I saw that evil little whore Courtney coming towards Matt and me.  
" Kaitlyn...pay attention." Matt scolded me.  
" Sorry Matt," I said. " I'll stay on task this time."  
" Thank you."  
Matt started lifting again as I spotted him. I paid attention this time but I still felt a little distracted by Courtney's presence being so close.  
' Why can't you go away.' I thought to myself.  
Matt stopped lifting, put the bar back and sat up, he knew something was bothering me.  
" What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
" Huh...oh...nothing." I said distractedly.  
" I know she's there honey, just ignore her." Matt said.  
" Okay," I agreed. " Move out, I wanna lift a little."  
" How much can you lift?"  
" 110." I said.  
" No problem."   
I took my place on the bench as Matt changed the weights. I lifted a few times and as I was about to go up for another rep I saw another pair of legs near Matt. I fixed my eyes upward and saw that blonde witch Courtney.  
" Hi Matt how are you?" She asked.  
" Fine," He answered distracted; he was still paying attention to me. " Come on Katie, can ya do a few more?"  
" Yeah." I said, bringing my arms up again.  
" Good, good, you're doing great baby," Matt said. " Last one alright."  
I finished my last of about 8 reps and set the bar back in place, and sat up.  
" Thanks Matt." I said.  
" No problem, you did great."  
" It's so nice of you to help someone like that." Courtney said, pretending to be nice.  
" I would help her, she IS my girlfriend." Matt said.  
" Oh how cute." Courtney said, walking away.  
" If murder wasn't a crime I'd kill her." I mumbled to myself.  
" What?"   
" Nothing," I said. " I'm gonna go work on the treadmill."  
" Okay."  
I walked off and chose a treadmill to run on. I began my run slowly and then sped up a little. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Courtney walking toward me. I ignored her until she stepped onto the treadmill next to me. I groaned to myself and kept running.  
" Excuse me, can I talk to you?" Asked Courtney.  
" I'm kinda busy right now." I said.  
" Oh but it's very important."  
" Fine."  
I stopped my exercise on the treadmill and looked over at the blonde girl.  
" Oh I couldn't possibly sat it here, would you come to the lockeroom?"  
" Sure." I said annoyed.  
I saw Matt, he had been watching me. I shrugged my shoulders, mouthed a few things to him and continued following Courtney.  
" Thank you so much for coming." She said as if we had gone somewhere special.  
" Could we make this fast, my boyfriend and I have to be outta here by 4:00?"  
" That's just what I want to talk to you about, your boyfriend. I know you saw last time, you nosy bitch, and I know you were bawling like a baby over it. You see, I've know Matt for longer than you ever will. If he loves anyone it's me understand?"  
" I understand alright, I understand that you're denser than a tree trunk. Matt loves me not you ME. Why he kissed you I don't know, but Matt loves me, ya hear!?" I said.  
" How could Matt love someone like you, a scrubby little tomboy." Courtney said.  
" Look, I might have a few tattoos, and I might be a wrestler but I'm NOT scrubby and I'm NOT a tomboy (contradicting myself huh). So just remember this you skank bitch, I can kick your ass and you damn well better stay the hell away from Matt."  
With that I walked away from Courtney and back to Matt.  
" What was that all about?" Matt asked.  
" Nothing, can we go?"  
" Yeah, let's go."  



	18. Chapter 18

With WrestleMania only a few days away I was totally pumped about it. My first WrestleMania appearance ever. While I was training to get into the WWF, all I thought about was being in WrestleMania, but I never dreamed I'd be a big time player in the Women's division or one of the best high-flyers. (Next to Team Xtreme of course) But really, WrestleMania is THE biggest event in the World Wrestling Federation and I get to be a part of it. On another subject, Matt and I patched up everything between us and our relationship is better than ever, actually, think that little ordeal helped our relationship. It definitely helped us learn to trust each other and listen to each other more. As a result of this Matt and I have much more fun and are a lot more romantic. Back on the subject of wrestling, I've been getting tips on a few moves for Jeff, some are very complicated and some are easy but high-flying is what I do best. Anyway, remember when Vince McMahon said that I was being taken out of the valet/manager for E&C? Well I'm back in that and for the past month or so I've been coming to the ring with Christian and Edge and all that. It's fairly interesting being their valet, getting to use their poor surfer lingo, wearing REAL pants instead of hoochie shorts, and just getting to hang with Adam and Jay, they may play losers on screen but off screen they are so nice. The only thing I don't like about being their valet is having Matt, Jeff, and Amy as enemies, I hate having to hit my baby with a chair. Well, I've got a wonderful job, a cemented spot in the greatest spectacle in the world of the WWF. Not to mention a great boyfriend whom I love with all my heart. Matt is the absolute best, he's so considerate, caring, and understanding. He loves me and I love him. What more can a girl ask for? Except maybe for Matthew Moore Hardy to know that even though I didn't act like it, from the start, I never really knew my true feelings for you until now. Matt, I'll always love you.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
